She Didn't Have Time
by FanWoman21
Summary: Based on the song of the same name; Andy had thought she found love only he left her and their daughter. For five years she didn't have time until she met Sam Swarek. AU, McSwarek.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Based on the song of the same name; Andy had thought she found love only he left her and their daughter. For five years she didn't have time until she met Sam Swarek. AU, McSwarek.

Okay in this Andy is not a cop I instead made her a teacher and single mom. Please go listen to the song of the same name it is amazing.

* * *

><p><strong>One<strong>

Her brown hair hung in waves down to her back and her hazel eyes were angry as well as sad. The little girl in her arms, who looked exactly like her could sense something was wrong and she started to cry. The sound did nothing to deter the man who was leaving his own daughter behind like a coward. He continued to put his bags into the car, his blonde hair shining from the way the sun hit it. She had never thought he could be this cold to just leave like his own child didn't matter but she was wrong apparently just like she was wrong about his fidelity.

"Don't come back," she told him.

"I wasnt planning on it Andy," the man said coldly his blue eyes showing no remorse.

Andy McNally could not believe the way her life was going. She had met her ex, Luke, through her class when he came in to teach the kids about safety and not to talk to strangers. Her father had always told her that he didn't like the guy but she hadn't listened because while her father had been a good detective he had never liked any of the guys she went out with. Andy knew now that she should have listened to him and while she wanted to drown in the misery of being cheated and abandoned she didn't have time. Her daughter, Sophie, needed her and she was not going to abandon her like her ex had.

~She Didn't Have Time~

Andy looked at her father and sighed as she watched him with Sophie. It had only been a month since he had left her and there were times she wanted to just breakdown. If it had not been for her father she didn't know what she would have done. He helped her take care of the little girl while she was at work or when she needed to run to the grocery store. She was at least relieved in that she didn't have to hear him constantly talk about how he had known all along that Luke was horrible for her.

"You know I'm sure you can find a better job than the one you have at the daycare," her father said.

"Yeah well I have to finish my degree first Dad and then I can think about that," she told him taking their plates and putting them in the sink.

"I just want the best for you," he whispered quietly and she smiled softly at him.

Andy knew her father loved her despite all the things that had happened. He had become an alcoholic but he still never abandoned his daughter like her mother had or Luke had with Sophie. She still remembered the fight they had when he had told her to break up with Luke because he was bad for her.

"_Andy that guy isn't good for you," her father tried to explain but the alcohol on his breath made her angry_

"_How is he not good? He works, he takes care of me and he hasn't abandoned me like Claire did," Andy yelled._

"_He will though," her father said certain and it made Andy angry for some reason because here her father was drunk and trying to tell her about her boyfriend like she knew all the facts. _

"_How about you call me when you are finally sober which I'm sure is going to be never?" Andy screamed storming out of the place upset that her father wasn't being supportive and she didn't even realize how right he was going to be._

Looking back now Andy almost wished that she had listened to her father and figured out sooner that Luke was not a good guy for her. She never expected him to abandon Sophie though and that was what made her son angry with him. She could deal with being abandoned, she had dealt with it her whole life but Sophie deserved better. She knew that her father wanted her to find a man worthy of her but she didn't have time, she had a daughter to take care of.

~She Didn't Have Time~

Andy laughed as her daughter crawled around the mat and played with the blocks on the floor. She had to bring her daughter into work at the daycare because her father had a meeting but luckily her boss said it was okay. Normally they don't let in kids until they were two or potty trained and Sophie was only fourteen months. She looked over to see one of her kids having trouble with the paint so she quickly helped the boy and looked over to find herself surprised. A little boy, Leo, who looked to be about two or three years old was helping Sophie. Usually her daughter threw a fit when somebody helped her so this was surprising for her but it was a good thing. She heard footsteps and looked up to find a woman come in and she assumed it was Leo's mother from the way that the boy ran forward to hug her and then ran back to help Sophie with the blocks.

"It seems he's made a friend," the woman said with a smile looking at her.

"My daughter doesn't normally let anybody help her unless it's me or my dad so the fact she's letting Leo help her is surprising," Andy admitted to the woman smiling when her daughter laughed.

"She doesn't let her father help her?" the woman asked curious not knowing the reaction the question would get.

"Her father cheated, walked out and signed away his rights," Andy admitted softly hating that her daughter had been abandoned.

"My ex cheated also and while he hasn't given up his rights he should considering he doesn't even spend time with his son. He only sends cards and calls to make excuses," the woman admitted, "I'm Traci."

"Andy," she said shaking her hand.

Andy didn't have a lot of friends, she didn't have any really because of who her father was and the fact she had gotten pregnant young but seeing the way that her daughter got along with Leo maybe being friends with Traci wouldn't be so bad. Besides she could do with a friend that understood the struggle of being a single parent and a working mom. She knew that her father wanted her to find somebody worthy of her, especially since it had been months since Luke left but she didn't want to put her daughter through that again and she just didn't have time to date right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

Andy rolled her eyes as she listened to her friend Traci talk to her about dating again. In the five years that they had known each other the two single moms had been inseparable and the best of friends. It helped that Andy was able to help Traci take care of Leo since she was a school teacher. She knew that it was hard for Traci since becoming a cop but the one thing that Andy admired her friend for was that when it came down to it she loved her son and put him first. Traci had finally found who she thought was the one in a detective named Jerry Barber and Andy was happy for her friend because she deserved it after everything with Dex. Unfortunately Traci decided that since she was happy and in love that she was going to do everything to make sure that her best friend found the same thing.

"Traci stop I don't have time for that," Andy said with a sigh, "Besides every man I even think about dating always learns about Sophie and runs in the opposite direction."

"Well those men are pigs," Traci said in a huff.

The female cop watched her friend sadly and wished that there was a man like Jerry out there for her. In the five years since Traci had been friends with Andy the teacher didn't really date much and when she did it was only one date and then nothing. She felt bad that someone as good as Andy couldn't find a man to love her for who she was and love her daughter. Before the cop could open her mouth to say something to her Sophie ran into the room looking sad and she narrowed her eyes when Leo came in giving her a sad look as well.

"Mommy," Sophie called out making the teacher turn and look at her in concern when she saw the look on her daughter's face.

"What is it sweetie?" Andy asked wanting to know what was wrong with her daughter.

"Why don't I have a Daddy? Leo has one and so does everybody at school," the little girl asked.

Andy tried to take a deep breath and figure out a way to explain this to her daughter but she was at a loss. It broke her heart to see her daughter looking so sad and it made her all the more angry at Luke for leaving this precious little girl. She was surprised when her friend helped her out by crouching down to her daughter's level and giving her a smile.

"The reason you don't have a Daddy sweetie is because we have to find a special one for you and your mother. I mean we don't want to just have any man being a Daddy to a beautiful little girl like you," Traci told the little and saw that it worked because the little girl smiled and laughed.

As the two kids ran off into the other room to play Traci looked over and saw that Andy was near tears and she sighed. The cop wrapped her arm around the other woman and offered whatever comfort she could hoping that one day Andy found a man not only to love her but to love that little girl in there as well. In all honesty she was getting tired of Andy's excuses of not having time but little did she know that her wish was going to come true very soon.

~She Didn't Have Time~

Andy was glad that she didn't have to hurry and finish shopping relieved that Traci had the day off today. Because of all the free help that she gave to the female cop by watching her son, Traci had decided that on her days off that Andy would get most of the day to herself as a reward. Sophie didn't really mind because she still got to spend the day with Leo and those two were such good friends that it made her wonder if the two of them would eventually date. She had put her bags in the trunk ready to go when she groaned at what she found. Her tire was flat and she crouched down poking at it to see that it was pretty bad which meant that there was probably a hole somewhere in it. Her good day was going to bad pretty quick because she had been expecting to finish her shopping and then go home to put the groceries away and spend some time with her favorite people.

"Looks like you're having car problems," a voice said surprising Andy.

"Yeah," she said standing and then turning to face the man only to stop short.

The man's voice had been enough to make her feel something but that was mostly because it was deep but seeing him now and she wanted to jump him. Andy knew it was because she hadn't had any in the past five years or so but still. His dark eyes, almost a cole black, looked deep into her hazel ones as if trying to read her soul and dimpled smirk was one for the books. The stubble he had on his face didn't help either but she wasn't just going to trust some random stranger.

"I'm just going to call a tow," she said softly crossing her arms.

"You would pay a fortune for that when I can just help you change it and then take it to a guy I know. Being a cop has it's perks sometimes when people owe you for helping them out," the man said and hearing he was a cop calmed her down a little.

"Are you sure? I don't want to take up your time," she asked not wanting to owe someone either.

"I'm sure," he said to her.

Andy watched as he quickly got to work, taking the spare out of the trunk and taking the flat off her car. She didn't want him to just do this for free because she wasn't that kind of person but she didn't know how to repay him either. He was attractive but she knew that like most men as soon as he heard she had a kid he would go running.

"How much do I owe you?" she asked when he stood up.

"Don't worry about it," he said waving his hand like it wasn't that big of a deal.

"You helped me out when you didn't have to," she reminded him.

"It's fine," he reassured her with a soft smile his dark eyes gazing into her hazel ones once again in a way that made her never want to look away.

"How about coffee? I mean it's going to take a little time for whoever you have to fix the car so I can buy you a coffee," she suggested.

"Sure," he agreed not knowing that this very man was about to change her life completely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

Sam Swarek had just been trying to enjoy his day off and buy something for his niece for her birthday that was coming up. He didn't expect to meet a beautiful woman or to help her with her car but it seemed like maybe he should start expecting the unexpected. He looked across her into her hazel eyes wanting to ask her a important question but something told him that she was also afraid. Maybe not of him but of something that involved him and what he saw in the backseat of her car. He decided that maybe it was best to just ask because they had an hour to kill.

"Do you have kids?" he asked her.

"She's five," the woman said looking up at him with a soft look in her eyes but also wariness and Sam quickly figured out what it was that made her so afraid.

Sam knew the type of trouble that single moms had finding a good guy. It took his own sister years before she found a guy good enough for both her and her son and now she had a daughter. Being a cop had made him very observant and while he had become one for his own personal reasons he also could see that the woman sitting before him was a very devoted mother and that was something he admired greatly.

"I saw the car seat, I love kids. Does she have your eyes?" he couldn't help asking admiring the way they had specks of green in them.

Andy had been surprised at his questions and his reactions to her answers. She looked into his dark eyes to find that he was being genuine and it made her smile. She hadn't expected that and she knew that it was wrong of her to just judge someone she just met on the actions of her past experience with men but she couldn't help it. She knew that maybe this could be the biggest mistake of her life but her friend was right, she couldn't be afraid to fall in love otherwise she might lose her chance at finding the one.

~She Didn't Have Time~

Traci knew as soon as her friend stepped into the door that something had happened, something good if the huge smile on her face was anything to go by. She narrowed her eyes wanting all the intel because she wanted to know what had made her friend so happy because the only time she saw a smile like that on her face was if it had been Sophie putting it there. She waited until the teacher had put the groceries away and greeted the kids before she made her move.

"Alright Andy time to spill," Traci demanded with a smirk as she leaned against the counter and watched her friend cook.

"Traci," her friend tried to pull but she wasn't having it.

"The last time I saw that big of a smile on your face it was made by Sophie. I know that she didn't put that there this time and from the blush covering your face right now I suspect it was a man that put it there so start talking sister," Traci said with glee.

"I met a guy at the store. My tire had been flat and he helped me out. I took him out to coffee to thank him when he had asked me if I had kids. I told him the truth and he surprised me by saying that he loved kids and asking if she had my eyes," Andy told her friend trying to concentrate on dinner so she didn't think about the date she had coming up.

"Tell me more like his name and if you two have a date," Traci ordered still a little hesitant about this but also wanting his name so she could look the guy up and make sure he was right for her friend.

"We have a date Friday and he's a cop so you probably know him," Andy said with a sigh knowing her friend was not going to give up and a little thankful for it because it showed that she cared, "His name's Sam Swarek."

"Oh you my friend have chosen wisely," Traci said with a smirk making the teacher curious but she didn't ask concentrating instead on dinner.

Traci had known Sam since she had been a rookie cop two years ago and while he had not been her training officer he had still been a good cop and friend. The two of them got partnered up after Noelle moved up in the ranks and they were good friends considering that she was also in a relationship with his best friend. She didn't know much about Sam or his personal life, like family, only that he had a sister and a niece and nephew but she had seen him with Leo so she knew he was good with kids. Despite all of this though Traci was not going to let him just go out with her best friend, a woman that was like her sister, and not get a talking to.

~She Didn't Have Time~

Sam was sitting with Jerry and Oliver at the Penny when his partner walked up to him a stern look in her eyes making him wonder what was going on. She stopped by the table looking at him as if trying to assess him and sighed as she finally opened her mouth to speak but what came out surprised him a little.

"If you hurt her so help me god I will kill you and no one will find the body," she warned making him narrow his eyes in confusion.

"Whoa Traci why are you threatening Sammy?" Jerry asked seeing that his girl was being a protective mother bear but he didn't know why.

"Remember how I told you that my best friend is a teacher and the daughter of a cop. Well she's also a single mother and her ex is an asshole on multiple levels. Her name is Andy McNally and your boy here asked her out on a date after helping her fix her flat tire," she told him then turned to look at Sam seeing his realization, "Look I like you and we are friends but she has been my friend for five years and I have watched her go out on dates and then have the guys bail because they find out she has a kid. They especially don't like that she puts her daughter first and I get that you're not like that but I still have to warn you because if it comes down to it I will choose her."

"Traci I'm not like those guys," Sam said in a huff not liking that she had just assumed his was but also getting that she was trying to protect her friend from heartbreak.

"Good then we won't have any problems Swarek," Traci said turning her attitude around and smiling.

Sam could feel the stare of his friends on him but he ignored it surprised at learning that Andy knew Traci. He had already figured who her father was as soon as she told him her full name but he also wasn't going to pry her for information. Everybody had their past, sometimes good and sometimes bad and he was no exception. He wanted to settle down but never really found the right person and there was just something about Andy that made him want to see her again. Her having a kid didn't put him off like it might have use to and hearing that if it came down to it she was going to put her daughter first just made him want to know more. Little did he know how much both their lives were going to change.


End file.
